


Flicker

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Tangerine." Because I am apparently constitutionally incapable of not making these Sad and Dramatic, have Corvus remembering Thanos taking him and Cull from their home.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory for Corvus and Cull here is from my fic Children of Thanos. Canon who? Official what?

The sky had blazed orange on the day Lord Thanos came.

It shouldn’t have mattered. The sky hadn’t been blue for years. But that was more that dust and sand. More than… whatever pollution his people had choked their own home with. He could remember what if he looked hard enough, somewhere in the back of his mind.

That day had brought something else. Fire. War. Death. A battle his people were destined to lose.

He’d come so close to dying… 

Lord Thanos had saved him. And his brother. Made them into something new.

He curls his claws and smiles.


End file.
